


My Only Love

by SailorSlayer3641



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Reincarnation, an olicity/sailor moon au, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlayer3641/pseuds/SailorSlayer3641
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver are destined lovers, the only problem is that they’re from two different worlds and they’ve never met, until a streak of rebellion sends Felicity on an adventure that finally sets her on the path of her destiny. She’s Lunarian, the Princess and heir to the Moon Kingdom. He’s Terran, the Prince and heir to the Kingdom of Earth, and they were never supposed to meet. It was forbidden. Love blossoms regardless in clandestine meetings and whispered conversations. But the darkness is never far behind. A war is brewing, and the fate of all humanity is at stake. Follow these two lovers as their romance spans thousands of years in the past in the ancient time of the Silver Millennium, all the way to the present where they’ve lost all memory of their past lives. </p><p>This is an Olicity AU based off of Sailor Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Only Love

**Chapter 1** : _A Whole New World_

 

Felicity bit the inside of her cheek and pursed her lips. The vile excuse for a male dignitary in front of her nearly caused her to spit on him. Surrounded by diplomats and high society, the Ambassador of Mars had somehow managed to proposition her for physical relations. With a leering smile on his face and a slimy hand placed on her arm, no one was the wiser of his thinly veiled innuendo. **  
**

In the crowded ballroom, Felicity could feel people pushing in on her. The air was thick and heavy, and all she wanted to do was find a way to escape the lavish event. Princesses were not supposed to leave important royal functions, especially when that function was in celebration of her birth.

Just when she thought she was going to explode, a familiar voice greeted the ambassador, drawing his attention away from her.

Felicity met the eye of her savior, and smiled with gratitude. Her close friend, Princess Laurel of Mars, gave her a knowing smile in return, just before turning away and pulling the ambassador along with her. She owed Laurel.

Not waiting a moment to lose her opportunity, Felicity snuck her way out of the grand ballroom, feigning a light cough and need of the powder room. She evaded her mother’s watchful eyes and made her way through the long corridors of the Moon Palace. Her mother should be grateful to see her leave, lest she say something to embarrass their family.

Today was another one of those days. The type where she found herself wanting to run away from her responsibilities. She was barely eighteen, but the weight of her impending coronation sat heavily on her young shoulders. She had been groomed from birth to take her mother’s place and rule the Moon Kingdom, and uphold the state of peace that had been forged throughout their galaxy.

She found herself, like many times before, leaning against the broad marble banister of the balcony in her private quarters, staring wistfully at the night sky. Ever since she was a child, she had always been transfixed by the bright blue orb of planet Earth. It was a mystery to her, full of people and places she could never see, an entire civilization she had never encountered.

What were their people like? Were they as barbaric and uncivilized as the rumors would lead you to believe? Were the aqua oceans she could make out with her eyes as massive and awesome as they seemed?

She hated mysteries. They existed to be solved. Felicity vowed to do just that one day.

She knew she could do it. She could use her powers gifted to her by the silver imperial crystal and wish herself there if she so chose.

But she was forbidden from it. Diplomatic relations between the two kingdoms had fallen into disrepair generations ago. Earth had been cast aside by the other planets in the Moon Kingdom. They were considered unruly and unable to follow the treaties of the Silver Millennium. They allowed dangerous practices in witchcraft and sorcery, the likes of which could be a Pandora’s box of evil.

That evil was Metallia, a dark entity that served the Goddess Chaos. She, or it rather, preyed on the weakness of Earthlings, and used their naivete to her own will. Metallia had been sealed away, by Queen Serenity, Felicity’s mother, but only after years of war among the planets due to the chaos Metallia could brew. That’s how Felicity lost her father, a man she was never able to meet. He died fighting to protect his kingdom. His death rocked the kingdom and its planets, and sparked the birth of the Silver Millennium Peace Treaty. In said treaty, magic was forbidden, and all of the planets fell in line, except Earth.

After generations of being isolated, the people of Earth harboured a disdain for the people in the Moon Kingdom. They were jealous of their advances and prosperity that came with the open trade agreements throughout the rest of the planets. The only people allowed travel to the unruly planet were messengers and ambassadors. Queen Serenity, Felicity’s mother, did not trust the people of Earth not to lash out at the royal family, so from Felicity’s birth, she had never once stepped foot on the Terran planet.

Felicity had been to every planet in their kingdom. Her royal court was composed of their respective Princesses. She knew the Dutch and Dutchess of every one of Jupiter’s Moons, and she had sailed the seas of Saturn’s rings.

She wanted, _no_ , she needed to see Earth for herself at least once.

Sagging against a pillar, Felicity thought about her upcoming coronation. Soon she would be responsible for an entire kingdom, but all she ever wanted to do was explore and see the world, not sit on a glass throne dispensing policies and well curated speeches. She could barely make it through a conversation without losing control of her tongue. She babbled constantly and always said what was on her mind, even if it was contradictory to what a princess should be saying. She just didn’t have the poise and grace of her mother. She had the genius of her father, but lacked his calm demeanor, or so she had been told. She knew she would undoubtedly fail as Queen.

Maybe it was the stress of her responsibilities that made her do it. Or maybe it was that yearning deep in her gut telling her that something or someone was waiting for her on the mysterious planet.

Or maybe she was just a rebellious teenager.

Either way, she gave in, and the young princess closed her eyes and wished for something she’d only ever dreamed of.

The familiar feeling of weightlessness took hold of her as she felt her energy move across space. In mere seconds, she was no longer in the security of her palace walls, but standing in the greenest courtyard she had ever seen.

She squinted her eyes against the bright sunlight. It was so much more intense than the fractured rays they received on the Moon. It’s warmth tingled across her skin, waking something deep within her.

With a small smile she lifted her head while shielding her eyes with her hand.

Everywhere she looked there was vibrant color. Hues of yellow and purple graced vegetation she had never seen before. Apparently she had landed in some sort of garden for flora. The garden was surrounded by great stone walls covered in ivy. Pathways split off in various directions piquing Felicity’s curiosity. Who knew what lied beyond them.

Adrenaline spiked through her system and excitement settled in her gut. She took a tentative step forward, then another, arbitrarily choosing one of the paths. Delicately, she grazed her fingers across the ivy wall, touching dark green leaves reverently. The silky layers of her dress fluttered at her feet and skimmed along the cobbled path. Dried leaves crunched under her slippers and Felicity fought the urge to twirl and dance to their music.

She didn’t know where she was going, but something kept pulling her in various directions. For all she knew, she was stuck in an endless maze of paths that she may never find her way out of. Fortunately, that wasn’t the case.

Ahead of her she could see an opening leading to another small courtyard. She halted her movements just before the end of the path and took in her surroundings. At this vantage point she could only see a part of this bailey*, but what she could see mesmerized her.

Dark, beautiful red roses crawled along the walls and weaved around fountains and beautiful pillars. She had never seen such a beautiful flower in her life. Rich in color like the blood coursing through her, the scarlet petals were a stark contrast to the velvet green leaves that encased them.

Gripping the edge of the wall, she peered around it, allowing herself to take in the entire view of the bailey*. In the center there was a grand fountain with a massive stone statue of a stallion with a horn protruding from it’s head bucking in the middle. Water trickled around it and made it gleam in the bright sun.   

Then she heard the crunching of leaves once again, only this time she knew it wasn’t caused by her small feet. Felicity stopped breathing and went as still as she could be. Someone was coming, and it could be anyone. She’d never met an earthling, and she didn’t want that to change today. Everything she had ever been told informed her that they were unsafe.

Finally she saw the outline of a large man slowly making his way around the fountain. Even though his shoulders were bent, leaning down sporadically to do something with his hands, she could tell just how tall he was. He was in a white tunic and a dark green leather vest. The closer he got, the clearer his actions became. In his hand he held a dagger, and every so often he would lean down and clip a branch or leaf from the winding vines of roses.

He must be a gardener pruning, she thought to herself.

Heat spread across her neck as she watched his broad muscular back. He was definitely a fine male specimen, even if she had yet to catch a clear view of his face, she was certain it would be perfectly symmetrical and handsome.

She was also certain that he would probably be excellent in bed, not that she had any first hand experience with that.

It’s not that she was a prude. She had fooled around with many men that had come to court her, but being the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, she could never allow herself to trust a man enough to share her first time with. Did they just want to bed a Princess, make an heir, use her? Felicity could never be sure.

Keeping her eyes trained on the gardener, she let out the gentlest of sighs when he bent over directly in her line of sight, displaying his perfect derriere.

He stilled suddenly, his body going taut, and she mentally cursed herself for being so careless. He must have heard her.

Suddenly she was staring at the man, and he was staring back.

Felicity fought to catch her breath. A feeling she had never experienced before washed through her with a ferocity that startled her, maybe even scared her. She gazed into the Terran man’s deep pools of blue, the same color as the Earth’s oceans, and found herself drowning in their intensity.

Felicity stumbled back with a gasp and pulled herself behind the wall. She started retreating as fast as she could down the ivy path she had come from. She was so startled she didn’t even think to use her crystal to return home. In the distance she could hear him call out to her, asking her to wait. A small voice in her head told her to listen, but fear pushed it aside.

It didn’t matter though, she could hear the footfalls of his heavy boots not far behind her, and he was catching up fast.

She tried to pick up her speed, and in her flurry she caught her toe on an uneven stone. The ground was coming up fast and she instinctively stuck out her hands to break her fall.

Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately for her, the man was faster, and he banded his strong arms around her waist, catching her before her face could slam against the rough stone.

For a moment she was suspended there, hovering just above the ground, her hands braced underneath her, slightly burning from her partial fall.

Delicately he lifted her up, righting her so that she could regain her balance. Her back was still to him when he cleared his throat and stepped back from her. He had disentangled his arms from her, but her torso tingled from his touch and Felicity found it hard to breathe. He had been strong, firm, and all muscle.

“Who are you, miss?”

That voice, deep and steady made her turn around. She should be afraid, but something about that voice told her she had nothing to fear.

She saw his eyes go wide, just barely, before he schooled his features, but she could see him breathing heavily. She followed the movement of his broad chest and allowed her eyes to travel down his arms. His fingers were twitching imperceptibly, as if he was grasping something, pulling it between his tanned digits. Slowly, she returned her gaze to his face. She catalogued the small mole above his supple looking lips. Stubble coated his clinched, yet well defined jaw line.

He was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And she had no idea how to answer his question.

***

**Chapter 2 Preview:**

The smell of lavender invaded his senses as he held her in his arms and it took his breath away. For a moment he didn’t move. The silk of her dress was smooth and soft against the rough callouses of his hands. 

His brain caught up with him, and he remembered his manners. Clearing his throat, he carefully righted her, placing her back on her feet. Stepping back he waited for her to turn around and face him, but she remained frozen, her fists clinched and her head turned down as if she was afraid. Her form was beautiful though, he confirmed as his eyes traveled down the path of her slender neck, sheer golden hair, and graceful back. 

Whoever she was, she wasn’t supposed to be here. She didn’t seem to pose a threat though. It was very curious, none the less, how she made it past the royal guards and into the Prince’s private garden.

“Who are you?” 

He wanted to see her face again, that mesmerizing face. Finally she turned around, and he almost wished she hadn’t. In an instant he was transfixed, and life as he knew it was over.

* * *

 

*bailey - a fancy medieval word for a courtyard surrounded by walls.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it lovely readers! The first chapter of my Olicity/ Sailor Moon AU. I hope for all of you out there that aren’t acquainted with Sailor Moon could follow this easily, and even more so, I hope I pulled your interest enough to give it a chance. 
> 
> I will be bending some of the Sailor Moon lore, picking and choosing certain things in order to make it blend well with olicity. Also, this fic will heavily focus on their past lives. I may not delve into their reincarnated selves for a long time.


End file.
